Shadow's Descent
by DarkDragonofChaos
Summary: A crossover of FMA and KingdomHearts! Chapter 3 is up! Better summary on profile. Ed goes to a new school and makes new friends but someone has been watching him every night who is he?He says Ed's powers are awakening. What powers? shonenai
1. Traverse Town High

**Hey everybody! I decided to write a crossover of Fullmetal Alchemist and Kingdom Hearts! YAY! Heh heh hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I got Kingdom Hearts for my 14th birthday but I guess that still doesn't give me legal ownership of the story. … (It doesn't trust me, no guessing involved. I don't own it.) … ((cries)) I don't ((sniff)) own Fullmetal Alchemist either ((sniffs again)) If I did there would lots of yaoi all over the place. Nor do I claim any rights to the characters or names or storylines therein. Look I don't even own this computer ok It's my moms and she hesitantly lets me use it. (She thinks I'll break it… or try to take it apart if it doesn't work heh heh Ever since I took apart the TV she worries about these things … I'M INNOCCENT I SWEAR! j/k I did fix the TV though…) **

**Shadows Descent **

**Chapter one: New Friends**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'_That's him. That is the boy I have been searching for. The Queen will be pleased. After all these long years she will have her chosen. She will finally be free, and she'll forgive me for previous mistakes.' A figure thought with a smug smile. _

_The dark figure watched a boy with long golden hair sleep from a branch outside the window. The shadow's smirk quickly faded as the boy sat up in bed looking strait at him. He could not see the shadowy figure but he had sensed something. There was no mistaking it this time. He is most defiantly the queen's chosen. _

'_Damn, the boy's powers are already awakening.' The creature thought as he fled to his mini portal and disappeared into its violet light. 'I will come for you soon.'_

0o0o0o0o _Edward's point of view _o0o0o0o0

Ed waited calmly beside his brother, Al, for the bus to arrive. Something had been outside his bedroom window last night, he was sure of it. He had told Al about it, and Al had told him he imagined it. 'I didn't imagine anything I know what I saw.' Ed thought defiantly. Ed was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice the bus had arrived until Al yelled at him to get on.

Ed was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts; he climbed on the bus and sat beside his younger brother. This would be the Elric brothers first day at this school. Neither of the boys had any friends here. 'That's the trouble with moving. You have to start all over. Damn it! I hate this!' Ed thought bitterly, as images of his old friends sadly waving goodbye flashed through his mind.

Ed ignored the stares he was receiving from the bus's other passengers and sulked angrily. Finally Ed got fed up with their stares and the whispering.

"WHAT!" He screamed. Everyone stopped talking immediately. Every occupant in the bus was staring at Ed.

"Brother, that's not the way to make friends." Al whispered. One boy with spiky brown hair and chocolate eyes stood up and sat down beside Ed. **(yes the bus is moving. But the guy has good balance.) **

"Hi, my names Sora, and this…" the boy smiled and gestured to the boy with long silver hair hanging over the seat in front of them. "… is my best friend Riku."

Sora was giving Ed and Al a huge smile as he waited for them to reply. The boy had a cheery air about him, like nothing bad could ever happen while he was around. Ed shook the boy's outstretched hand and shook it.

"The names Edward Elric, call me Ed. This is my little brother Alphonse." Ed told the spunky boy.

"_Little _brother? But he's taller than you." Sora said looking a little confused.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE THEM EVEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE!" Ed raved. Al had to hold him back as Ed tried to hit Sora. Sora stared at him for a moment before falling over backwards laughing his ass off. Ed started sulking again and looked away from the kid rolling on the floor in laughter. The indecipherable chatter slowly started up again. When Sora was finally able to stop laughing he pulled himself back up onto the seat.

"Wooo, you're funny. Your new here right? You can hang out with me and Riku at lunch, if ya want." Sora suggested. Ed's spirits soared, had he made a friend? He always had trouble making friends before. So how come he was able to make a new friend within five minutes?

"Sure, sounds great. Where should I meet you?" Ed asked, forgetting he was supposed to be mad about moving still.

"Grab your lunch and meet us by that big oak tree outside. Do you have your schedule yet?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it's right here." Ed removed the small crumpled piece of paper out of his red trench coat's pocket. "Here." Sora took his schedule and looked it over.

"Hey awesome! We have three classes together! See look first, second and fifth. That's art, science, and math!" Sora beamed. He gave the piece of paper back to Ed.

"But you have five whole classes with Riku! He has science and math with us. You also have English, History, and Engineering Advanced with him too!" Sora said, partly talking to Ed partly to Riku. The boy known as Riku gave Sora a bored thumbs up, before turning around and sinking back into his seat.

Remembering his brother Ed turned around to apologize to Al for ignoring him. But Al was turned around in his seat talking to some kid.

The bus made a shrill squeaking sound as the bus came to a halt in front of Traverse Town High school. The passengers filed out of the bus and scattered. Ed looked for Al to walk him to class but Al had already taken off with the boy he was talking to on the bus.

"Come on Ed! Let's get to class." Sora called to Ed, who was feeling a little lost in the thick crowd. Ed followed the sound of Sora's voice and found the taller boy leaning against the red brick wall, waiting for him. Sora led Ed around the side of the colossal structure where only a few students strayed. The two passed many windows as they walked. Inside each window the classes were filling up fast.

After what seemed to Ed like an eternity of walking, he and Sora reached an emerald green field of grass that reached a long ways off. Ed gaped at the lengthy green expanse for a moment before hurrying after Sora.

"This is where we usually have gym. When it's not raining of course. We have to have it so big because we have gym only once a week, and then the entire school plays at once. It goes on all day long. You just barely missed it we had gym day yesterday." Sora explained cheerily.

"That's kinda weird…" Ed said.

"Yeah, I know but I don't make the rules." There was an awkward silence as they continued on across the grassy expanse. They were headed for a small brick building on the other side of the field. Ed still couldn't figure out why the art building was separated from the main school building. He didn't dwell on the thought long, his new friend Sora was telling him what teachers he should avoid pissing off at all costs.

The class itself was truly boring. The teacher didn't even mention art he just rambled on about some stupid unimportant life stories. Before long Ed found himself starting to nod off…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He was running. He was running fast… he had to get away… from…them…away from the… Shadows. Vile, black, little creatures were all around him. Ed felt his terror grip him… felt it take control. A tall dark figure appeared and loomed over him. "I'm coming for you Edward Elric, Queen Lust's chosen. I'm coming to take you away…" The creature said in a voice that sent shivers down Ed's spine. 'How does it know my name?' Ed tried to scream, to flee. But the shadow creatures had pinned him down. They were laughing at him, clawing him, choking him. He couldn't breath. Ed panicked but there was nothing he could do. He was… helpless. Suddenly a flash of light erupted, slicing through the shadows as if they were nothing. The remaining shadows snarled and dispersed, the evil figure was nowhere to be seen. Ed looked at where the light had been; Ed looked at his savior. He could not see the persons face, but he knew this one was a friend. The boy, for he was obviously a boy it was in the way he stood, held a long white sword. No, not a sword but a key, a huge key/ sword. A… Keyblade…? As the figure stepped forward the image faded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ed was woken up by a loud ringing sound that seemed to come from all directions at once. He shot up in his seat and noticed everyone in the classroom was leaving. 'Dammit! I fell asleep, and on my first day too. What am I saying? I don't care I just wanna go back to my real home, my real school, and my real friends!' Ed thought, remembering his promise to be angry.

The promise was once again forgotten as Ed saw Sora motioning for him to hurry up. They met up with Riku at the schools back doors. He mostly ignored Ed and quietly talked to Sora about something Ed didn't understand.

"Midnight, on Friday. He said to meet him at the old junkyard." For once Sora's smile faded and he nodded grimly. They made it to science in no time. The usual teacher was on vacation so they had a substitute. So they all had to read silently out of their textbooks. Ed being a new student didn't have a textbook, so he and Sora shared. Before long Ed felt someone tug on the sleeve of his coat. It was Sora he was looking from Ed to the book and back again with a confused look on his face. Ed smirked; the poor guy probably didn't have a clue about what the text read.

"Ed, what's sodium chloride?" Sora asked, looking embarrassed.

"You don't know? Why it's a prime component in your body buildup." Ed teased.

"Oh, quit it. It's written all over the freakin' page and I still can't figure out what it is." Sora whined.

"It's salt." Ed laughed.

Sora smacked his forehead. "Oh, duh! I knew that."

"Sure." Ed said over doing the sarcasm.

"Well, then what's chromium used for?" Sora challenged, but at the same time seriously wanting to know.

"It's pretty much just chrome. It's used to as a plate that goes over steel to prevent it from rusting. They mainly use the plating on cars and automail." Ed stated without a moments hesitation.

"Wow you really know a lot about this science stuff."

"I haven't even scratched the surface. Those two are just some of the many from the periodic table."

"… Very few people know much of anything about automail. You are much more than you let on… aren't you?" Riku Stated more than asked.

"Well my aunt runs an automail shop and this…" Ed pulled back his sleeve just enough for the two to see some of his metal arm. "… pushes my knowledge of automail even further. I had to have my right arm and left leg amputated after I was hit by a car."

Sora looked at him shocked, and Riku jumped forward and whispered harshly in Ed's ear.

"People around here think automail is a sin. An obstruction of some 'god' and his natural ways. To go against fate. You will make a great many enemy's if you start flashing that arm of yours around." Riku growled. Ed nodded and Riku calmed down and returned to his seat.

The rest of the lesson was carried out in silence. At lunch the three boys were in high spirits. Riku had apologized to Ed and explained that his father had an automail leg so kids at school had always been mean to him because of it. They had found that they both shared a love for sciences and had friendly arguments about different physical and chemical reactions to a wide variety of objects and liquids.

They met Sora by a big oak tree outside. The three boys laughed and joked the whole time and when it came time for class to start again, they walked Sora to his class. After school they all got on the yellow school bus and sat down. They all had to squish into one seat for them to be able to sit together, so they did. Ed suddenly remembered Al. But as soon as he thought his little brothers name, the younger Elric boy stepped onto the bus.

"Brother this is Fletcher, he's my new friend!" Al said exitedly, gesturing to the boy behind him.

"I'm glad you're making friends Al." Ed said.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who made some friends." Al replied cheerily. Before Ed could say anything back he and Fletcher found themselves a seat near the back.

"Your brother, what grade is he in?" Riku asked.

"He's a freshman." Ed told him. "You're both juniors like me, aren't you?"

"Well yeah." Sora said in a tone that said_ 'what else would we be?'_

Ed elbowed him playfully. "Shut up! It was just a question." Ed laughed.

When the bus reached their stop Ed's new friends waved goodbye and started walking in the opposite direction. Ed and Al walked home together, excitedly telling each other about their day. When they got home Ed went to bed without speaking to anyone. He wasn't going to talk to his mother for a while. He was still mad about her making them move.

'It's not too bad she made us move I guess. Now that I have two new friends I'm not as mad at her as before. But I'm still not gonna talk to her until at least tomorrow.' Ed didn't eat dinner that night, he just wasn't hungry. He lay in bed for a long time thinking over the events that had taken place that day. Sora and Riku both accepted him and liked him for who he was. It made him feel good knowing he had a reason to look forward to the next day at school.

Ed smiled as he thought of Sora's goofy smile and Riku's arrogant smirk. They were both so nice. 'We'll be best friends. Just the three of us.' A memory came to the front of Ed's mind. It was an image of his old friend. The one he had nicknamed Flame because the boy had a strange obsession with fire.

He and the black haired boy had been best friends until four years ago when he moved away. That had been the worst day of his life. Ed frowned, he hadn't thought of his old friend for a very long time. 'So why did I think of him now. When I have new friends? A new life? Everything has changed so much since then.'

_**Hold me, **_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning,**_

_**Is a little later on,**_

_**Regardless of warnings,**_

_**The future doesn't scare me at all,**_

_**Nothings like before!**_

Ed drifted off to sleep singing the song his old friend had taught him all those years ago. His dreams were haunted by shadows and dark figures coming after him. He woke up in the middle of the night again. Something was outside his window again. Ed got up and looked out the window but saw nothing. He still felt uneasy so he took his pillow and blanket downstairs and stayed there the rest of the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'_He is becoming more and more aware to my presence. He is uncomfortable, that is bad if he does what we need him to do his life will be spared. If he is killed Kairi will be angry with me. I don't know why she still cares for the pathetic whelp. But I'll do anything for her as long as she is happy'_

'_He found them already, he found his protectors already. Damn if he finds the last one again it will be nearly imposable to manipulate him. If only I could strike now. Alas I cannot. His powers have not been fully awakened yet. Until then I will wait.' _

_The green haired figure exited the suburban street through his portal and to the center of the earth. When he emerged he bowed to the statue in front of him. The statue was bound with a great many spells. His queen, could only be free of these spells by her chosen one. Only he could release her._

"_Your majesty, Queen Lust, the boys powers are awakening rapidly."_

"_You had better be right this time, my faithful servant. I will not tolerate any more mistakes." A rich female voice said, it was said as more of a threat than a warning._

"_Have no worries my queen, I'm positive this is the one." He told the statue._

"_Hmm… you have done well my dear servant… Envy…" _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**So yeah that's all I have so far. Do ya like it? I hope so. If ya do review and tell me so. Otherwise I'm probably gonna give up on this story. Even though I like it. I want to make this a yaoi but who should end up with Ed? Anyway thanx and review!**

**DarkDragonofChaos!**

8


	2. Reunion

**Hey everybody! I decided to write a crossover of Fullmetal Alchemist and Kingdom Hearts! YAY! Heh heh hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I got Kingdom Hearts for my 14th birthday but I guess that still doesn't give me legal ownership of the story. … (It doesn't trust me, no guessing involved. I don't own it.) … ((cries)) I don't ((sniff)) own Fullmetal Alchemist either ((sniffs again)) If I did there would lots of yaoi all over the place. Nor do I claim any rights to the characters or names or storylines therein.((sniffs yet again)) Look I don't even own this computer ok It's my moms and she hesitantly lets me use it. (She thinks I'll break it… or try to take it apart if it doesn't work heh heh Ever since I took apart the TV she worries about these things … I'M INNOCCENT I SWEAR! j/k I did fix the TV though…) **

**Shadows Descent **

**Chapter two: Reunion**

0o0o0o0o _Riku's _o0o0o0o0

Riku sat by the bus stop and released a tired sigh. He was alone today; Sora had gotten a cold and was staying home until he was well again. It felt strange without his goofy, yet cute, smiling face around.

'Guess that means it's just me and Ed today.' Riku tried to ignore the feeling of elation that rose from the pit of his stomach. That always happened when he thought of the younger boy. Confused as to why he felt this way Riku frowned, and shuffled though his thoughts trying find some answers. When he found none he let himself fall backwards onto the grass with another sigh.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Riku looked up and saw a golden-haired teen standing over him. He let his tense body relax as Edward Elric sat next to him on the grass.

"Yeah, I'm havin' a real party over here." Riku smirked. Ed nudged him teasingly.

"Really… all alone?"

The words left Riku's mouth before he could stop them. "I can make room, but only for you."

At that very moment the yellow school bus screeched to a stop in front of them. 'I thought I would never see the day when I'm happy that the bus came. I can't believe I said that. Why did I say that?'

Riku followed Ed and climbed onto the large vehicle. They sat down in the back of the bus. Riku caught a glimpse of Al, Ed's little brother, and that annoying kid, Fletcher sitting more towards the middle. They both sat in comfortable silence for a while as the bus chugged along.

"So where's Sora today." Ed asked.

"Sick. He's got a cold. He'll be here tomorrow though." Riku answered.

"How do you know that, Riku? He could still be sick."

"Sick or not he'll be here tomorrow. I promise." Riku nearly growled the last part. When Ed gave him confused look Riku sighed and gave in. 'What could it hurt to tell him. Both me and Sora trust him. Not to mention that bastard just got off suspension. So he'll meet him soon enough.'

"There's this guy at school, he's a real bully. He was suspended so you haven't met him, but his suspension ended today. So he'll be back. He challenged Sora and I to a fight. If we don't fight him he'll start beating up on the freshmen." Riku explained. "He's a real pyro-maniac; he can light just about anything on fire."

"Sheesh, he sounds like he's the original imbecile." Ed retorted. "If he touches Al, you, or Sora I'll make sure he's dead. I won't tolerate people like that hurting my friends."

Riku was surprised by the blonde teen's ferocity.

"What would someone as tiny as you be able to do to that jerk? He's like six feet tall." Said Riku.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU WOULD NEVER KNOW THAT YOU STEPPED ON HIM!" Ed yelled, hitting Riku on the head.

"You…" Riku replied.

Ed stopped short. He gave Riku a funny look before falling over backwards laughing. Riku stared at him puzzled.

"No one has ever reacted like that before. You're the only one that's ever responded to my yelling. You're so weird!" Ed explained between fits of laughter.

"Really…?" A strange plan suddenly occurred to Riku. Riku smiled, the thought was… interesting. So he acted upon it without thinking. He leaned in closer to Ed. "I'm the _only_ one?"

Ed was blushing hard as Riku leaned closer. "W-well yeah."

Suddenly the bus lurched to a halt. Riku afraid to hear Ed's response jumped up and pointed at Ed.

"Ha ha! Got ya, meet you at lunch!" Riku yelled before jumping off the bus and sprinting away, laughing like a maniac.

As soon as Riku could no longer see Ed he forced himself to calm down into his fake cold exterior. No one except his very closest friends would see the real Riku.

This had all been brought on by the harassment he had received his whole life. Riku had never done anything wrong he had always been kind to people. That is until kids started beating him up because his father had a metal leg.

Riku walked to class with his usual solemn expression.

0o0o0o0o_ Lunchtime _o0o0o0o0

Riku ran to Ed, who was waiting for him at the big oak tree outside. They sat and ate their lunch laughing at one another's jokes.

Halfway through lunch something black caught Riku's eye. There behind Ed was that evil demon Mustang. Riku growled as the black-haired teen approached with his minions in tow.

"You haven't forgotten about tomorrow have you Riku?" Mustang snickered. Ed spun around to look at the tall boy, who didn't even notice him.

"Of course I haven't forgotten you incoherent blockhead." Riku snarled. "Today isn't your day though, so slither along back to hole you came from, until tomorrow Mustang!"

"Mustang…? _Roy_ Mustang?" Ed asked with a look of disbelief.

"The one and only." Mustang said spinning around looking for whoever had just spoken. When Mustang saw Ed he stopped short and stared.

Without warning the raven-haired teen lunged forward and ripped the glove from Ed's right hand exposing his shiny metal arm.

"Edward Elric." Mustang said with a smug grin.

"Roy Mustang." Ed said with finality.

Both boys stared at each other with hard gazes for a moment. Without warning the black-haired teen lunged at the younger boy. Before Riku could make a move to stop it Roy had tackled Ed to the ground. He watched with a slack jaw at the scene before him.

Ed lay sprawled out on the grass with Mustang lying on top of him. Both were embracing each other tightly.

"It's been too long my old friend." Mustang whispered so softly Riku almost didn't hear.

"That it has." Ed sighed.

Roy got off of Ed helped the younger guy to his feet. Riku stared in shock as Mustang took Ed's hand kissed him lightly. Riku watched the shorter of the two blush a dark crimson.

He felt the fury bubble up from somewhere deep inside him. Only one thought could enter his mind though his frenzied madness, and anger. 'I WILL KILL ROY MUSTANG, HE WILL DIE!'

"I've missed you more than you could ever imagine." Roy whispered.

0o0o0o0o0

**So yeah there ya go chapter two! Review and tell me what ya think the pairings you want and anything you want to happen. I just might add it to my story. Also tell me where my writing skills are lacking so I can improve. Arigato! Sayonara! **

**REVIEW!**

**DarkDragonofChaos!**


	3. Jealosy

**Hey everybody! I decided to write a crossover of Fullmetal Alchemist and Kingdom Hearts! YAY! Heh heh hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I got Kingdom Hearts for my 14th birthday but I guess that still doesn't give me legal ownership of the story. … (It doesn't trust me, no guessing involved. I don't own it.) … ((cries)) I don't ((sniff)) own Fullmetal Alchemist either ((sniffs again)) If I did there would lots of yaoi all over the place. Nor do I claim any rights to the characters or names or storylines therein.((sniffs yet again)) Look I don't even own this computer ok It's my moms and she hesitantly lets me use it. (She thinks I'll break it… or try to take it apart if it doesn't work heh heh Ever since I took apart the TV she worries about these things … I'M INNOCCENT I SWEAR! j/k I did fix the TV though…) **

**Shadows Descent **

**Chapter three: Jealousy **

**(A/n: before we get on with the fic I want to say some stuff. It might be Ed x Riku or Ed x Roy but I still haven't decided yet… Maybe I'll surprise ya and it'll be Ed x Sora! There will be many other pairings but those guys haven't showed up yet. Anyways vote to help me decide. In other words review. I love to hear from you guys I don't care if you suck at reviewing I don't care if you flame me. But if you do flame me know that I will probably morph your complaints into something 10x worse. Creative criticism however I will take your complaints fix them and apologize. I think I might be rambling now so anyways laterz and on with Shadows Descent chappy three!)**

0o0o0o0o _Edward's _o0o0o0o0

Edward Elric sighed and shoved his completed homework into his already crammed backpack. He collapsed onto his bed and held his pillow tightly.

He touched his lips lightly as his thoughts slowly drifted to the events that had taken place earlier that day.

0o0o0o _Earlier that day _o0o0o0

"I've missed you more than you can ever imagine, Edward." Roy whispered. Ed blushed madly as Roy continued to stare at him with passionate eyes.

Suddenly Roy was no longer in front of him, it was Riku instead. The silver-haired teen had punched his raven-haired counterpart and was now glaring fiercely at the ground where Roy lay.

"Enough of your sick tricks Mustang, you lying bastard! Leave my friends alone!" Riku yelled. Riku's body was so tense with contained violence and fury that he was now visibly shaking.

The furious silver-haired teenager scooped up Ed's glove, then grabbed the smaller guys hand and began to lead him away. Ed, confused as to why his friend was so angry, tightened his grip on Riku's hand and pulled back to prevent Riku from taking him away.

Riku turned back to look at Ed, the seething fury evident on Riku's face scared Ed. 'Dang, what got him so pissed? Was… it something I did?' Ed felt his stomach plunge at that thought. 'No, I don't want him to be mad at me. Shit what the hell am I going to do!'

"Riku this is no trick. Roy and I have been friends since we were kids." Ed explained.

Riku stared at him in shock; his shock soon dissipated and was replaced by sadness then anger. Ed watched the emotions race across the pale boys face with uncertainty. 'Did I say the wrong thing?'

"Ed, I thought you were my friend. I trusted you, Sora did too. We won't take this betrayal lightly." Riku said voice deadly.

"Betrayal! What are you talking about you're my best friend, Sora too! I wouldn't betray either of you if my life depended on it!" Ed said, franticly trying to understand what was going on.

"Forget it! I won't listen anymore!" Riku glared evilly at Roy. "This is just like you, you bastard. Send him ahead of you and have him get under my skin, gain my trust. Then you come and he shows his true colors and stabs me in the back. That is defiantly something you would do."

Ed watched his violently angry friend storm off. He felt as if his innards were gone when Riku twisted one hand behind his back and flipped them off.

"What did I say…?" Ed mumbled sadly.

"He hates me, always has. But I've never seen him so pissed… ever." Roy said, standing up and placing his hand on Ed's left shoulder. Ed looked at the tall teen with a fiery glare.

"What the hell did you do to them?" Ed asked, venom dripping from his voice. Roy gave him a bewildered look for a moment but as always almost instantly recovered.

"What are you talking about Edward?"

"Don't play dumb! Riku wouldn't have gotten that angry if you hadn't done something extremely bad. Fess up what have you done to my friends!" Ed said through clenched teeth.

"You wouldn't understand Ed. Strange things have been happening to me since I moved. But also there is something weird about those two. It's not a bad something but… I feel attached to them for some reason but because of some rumor years back they think I'm a bad guy. After that well, you know me Ed, when I really want someone to notice me picking on them is the only way I know how to do it." Roy explained.

Ed smiled at memories of when he and Roy had first met. He shook them away so as to continue his search for Roy's explanation.

"What rumor?"

"A rumor started spreading around that I was gay and wanted nothing more than to rape Sora. Riku got mad and confronted me about it. When I explained he still didn't believe me, he told me to stay away from Sora or he would kill me." Roy said looking skyward with a frown, nearly lost in memories.

"I couldn't leave the conversation like that so I made a comeback. 'What if I don't want to?' I had asked him. He then attacked me with a punch. I of course dodged this and from then on we would always fight. I was friends with a girl he liked and since we were now 'enemies' she followed me instead of remaining his friend. Which I rubbed in his face… a lot." Roy sighed. "Does that satisfy you?"

"Yes… You always have been a jerk." Ed teased.

"… and always will be." Roy replied with a cocky smirk.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow okay. I have to go clear things up with Riku."

"…Fine. I'll see you then. Oh and say hi to Alphonse for me will you?" Roy frowned.

"Sure thing, later!"

Ed waved goodbye to his tall raven-haired friend and sped off in search of his other silver-haired one.

Ed found Riku sulking in a secluded space under the stairs to the basement. Ed watched him cautiously and slowly edged his way over to the boy sitting on the concrete floor.

"Riku that was the first time that I've seen Roy for years. He moved away a long time ago and I haven't seen him since… till now." Ed explained in an unusually quiet voice.

Riku looked at him now, giving Ed a look as hard as steel with emerald eyes. **(A/n: sorry if his eyes aren't green, just go with it okay.) **

He stared at Ed for a long moment, before lurching forward and pulling Ed into a tight embrace. Ed sat in shock as Riku pulled him into his lap. He blushed like he was on fire when Riku pulled back just enough to look into his eyes.

"I'm so s-sorry Ed. I-I jumped to conclusions, I shouldn't have. I'm sorry I'm such a terrible friend…" Riku choked.

Tears started to flow down his cheeks like tiny rivers. Riku looked down and put a hand over his mouth to stop the gasping. Ed wiped away the older teen's tears and tilted Riku's chin up so they could see each others eyes.

"You had fair reason to jump to conclusions. Roy can be such a jerk sometimes. We were bitter enemies when we first met. And how could I not forgive you, you and Sora mean a lot to me. We will never be apart."

"I don't deserve you…" Riku mumbled, eyes cast downward.

"Don't say stupid stuff like that." Ed ordered kindly.

The two boys sat in each others arms until Riku calmed down. Then Ed slid off of him and onto the concrete floor at Riku's side. Riku had stopped crying and both had decided to just skip this period since they were so late anyways.

"… Ed, what exactly is you're your relationship with Mustang?" Riku asked with no emotion on his tear stained face.

"He's my best friend." Ed shrugged.

"And I'm not?"

"Don't be stupid. You know you are. I have three best friends."

"What I meant was is he your boyfriend?" Riku asked, looking everywhere but at Ed.

Ed blushed slightly at Riku's comment. He had never thought about likeing other boys.

"N-no! This is the first time I've seen him in four years!" Ed exclaimed. Riku put his arm around Ed and pulled him so close their noses were almost touching.

"How much do you like him?" Riku continued.

"… I don't know a lot I guess…" Ed admitted.

"What about me?" Riku asked leaning in a little closer.

"I-I like you both about the same…" Ed said blushing harder.

"Do you like us more than a friend?" Riku pressed on, ignoring Ed's obvious reluctance to continue.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I want to know."

DING DING DING! The bell for the last class of the day to begin rang and silence followed.

"Tell me later, and don't forget your staying the night tomorrow." Riku said jumping up and heading for class.

'I'm just glad Sora will be there to protect me from even more questions like that.' Ed sighed at this thought and made his way to class.

0o0o0o0o _The present _o0o0o0o0

Ed sighed, today had been a very strange one. Roy's actions and Riku's interrogation had left him questioning himself.

'I already know I don't like girls. I've known that ever since Kairi.' Ed furrowed his brow as memories of the cute red-head rushed unbidden into his mind.

'I like boys, so what? But do I like Roy, Riku… or maybe… Sora? I like them all but how much do I like them?' Ed pondered the question for while then dismissed it. 'I guess I'll just have to wait and see.'

With that Ed turned the light off and crawled between the covers with a contented sigh at the warmth he found there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Damn, he found them all. His protectors. It's just as the prophecy foretold: two furies and the Keyblade master. Lucky for me only one had discovered his powers. But they are all learning about them quickly._

_I will have to meet him soon. He is no longer wary of my presence. Queen Lust will be pleased. She might even let me see Kairi._

_Yes I will introduce myself to the chosen very soon. I must do it before his protector's influence takes complete control._

_Envy vanished yet again though his portal, as to report to his Heartless Queen._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**That's it for now. If you like where my story is going tell me! Also I'm taking votes on the pairing with Ed. Please pass your votes as well as comments in your reviews. (hint hint.) (or as my friend Mamimi puts it "Wink wink nudge nudge know what I mean? Know what I mean?" Yeah she's crazy too - ) **

**Anyway if I don't get enough review I will not update. I repeat. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL NOT UPDATE! ((ahem)) thank you last time I got hardly any reviews so that's what this is about if you can't already tell.**

**Review and I love ya all!**

**DarkDragonofChaos!**

7


End file.
